In Denial of Doomsday
by gormetgormand
Summary: Let's pretend that Billie, David and Russell never left and continued w/ the show. This is what would have happened had all of this been true. Basically Series 3 w/ Rose, w/out Martha or Donna and just our favorite twosome. Post-Doomsday


Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who do you really think I would be wasting my time here??????????? NO, I'd be making it happen on the real TV show.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over, they were gone, the human race was safe again, thanks of course to the doctor. The man in question was looking perturbed, he gave a guilty look over to his companion, Rose, who looked relieved and slightly sad over the circumstances laid out for her.

**"Well... I suppose you're stuck with me then, forever."**

** "Ahh well that's a pity i was hoping for some one more George Clooney like."**

** "Are you sure this is what you want?"**

** "Doctor, the only thing that I want is to stay with you for as long as posssible. I don't want to leave you. I can live without my mum and mickey, but I can't live without you."** Rose sighed, the truth was finally out.

The doctors face considerably brightened

** "Ah well then there is no use flying over spilled milk (andulusian saying mind you) back to the TARDIS we go then."**

Laughing at the slightly bi-polar nature of the doctor, Rose ran after him, his hand entwined with hers. Once in the TARDIS the doctor proclaimed,

**"Well after this little shindig I say we go somewhere special to get the spirits up. No not those kinds of spirits, the emotional kind. I say we go to Uspsapgi in the year 430j840. We'll be right before the Sunshine War of Trex and right after the Great Pulonigi Milk Famine. And if we catch a M37 comet we can make it there just in time for dinner! What do you say Rose M'dear"**

With a grin and a newfound happiness in her eyes Rose said **"Fantastic!"**

The doctor turned to the TARDIS control center and flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons leaving Rose's mind to drift off to her family. The horror of realization that she could never, ever see them again finally hit her. Trembling, her vision began to cloud over leaving her consience paralyzed. Her numbness slowly began to melt though when she felt the doctor hug her,very tightly, which she soon returned. The tears of losing the majority of the people most important to her started to burn across her face.

**"There, there, I was wondering when the shock would wear away, if you had kept fighting your emotions any more i would have begun to worry that you were part dalek."**

Rose gave a half laugh/sob and continued to hold on to the doctor who asked if there was anything he could do.

**"Just promise that you won't leave me, allright?" **

** "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm never the one who will leave"** The pain apparent in his voice.

After a quick but meaningful glance from Rose the TARDIS landed with a sudden THUD on the ground, signaling that their next journey was about to begin, letting go of each other they walked to the center of the TARDIS.

**"Right well what do they wear here at Usagipagiwhatever"  
"Well... what if I said they don't wear anything?"** the doctor teased  
** "Don't be stupid, the Tardis says it's 21 celsius out there"  
"Oh I suppose you're right, you being the lord of time and all, but if your majesty might allow me to I could show you what I might deem appropriate for one such as yourself"  
"Yes, servant boy, that would amuse me"** Laughing they walked to the closet with the clothes in it.

Once in the dressing room the doctor pulled out a toga-like dress for Rose

**"Hmm lets see this on you, it's closest to what the Tanuk's (that's what they call them self) usually don"**

Rose felt the lush but light fabric dyed a dark green color and encrusted with shells, feathers and beads.

**"Blimey this has got to be worth at least 700 quinn."**

The doctor started to push Rose back to the changing room.

**"Now go on, go on, back to your room and change. Also put on these leather sandals, not wearing shoes is illegal here."**

When Rose returned the doctor had also changed, himself in an outfit that Rose would imagine Julius Ceasar would wear.

"**Well now don't we look dapper? OH! almost forgot, you will need this."** the doctor handed her a hair crown of dried babies breath. Rose put it on muttering that she looked like Tree-Hugger Barbie.

** "No no no you dingbat, why would you put it on that way?"** The doctor grabbed the crown in her hair and flipped it upside down and began to smooth down the fly-aways.

** "Oh look! Something is wrong with your hair too!"** Rose playfully started to muss up his hair, recieving an out cry from the doctor it then became an all out war between them, each try to mess up each others hair more, until Rose accidently brushed under his arm, recieving a shudder from the doctor.

** "Wait a tick, what was that!"**

"What was what?" said an incredulous doctor

**"That shudder, wait don't tell me... YOU'RE TICKLISH!! The god of time and space is TICKLISH! Rose Tyler you are one LUCKY woman"**

"Now hold on, hold on, don't be getting ahead of yourself here, you simply just touched my arentineal gland which sent a shot of adrenaline to my mind hence the previous bodily reaction"

"Sure I believe you"

"Right..." the doctor said warily

** "Well, after you"  
**  
They approached the door until Rose yelled **"NOT!"** and began to attack the doctor directly with tickles. They fell out of the door onto the ground, tickling each other and laughing until a noise interupted them. They both sat up to listen and saw the sky began to shake violently, rumbling like an earthquake and hurting Rose's ears.

** "Back into the TARDIS!"** The doctor screamed.

As soon as they ran inside and slamed the door, the comotion intensified. Screaming and crying was heard from outside along with a magnificent BOOM, which gave way to silence. The doctor looking ominous turned to Rose and said

** "Something is very, very wrong here, and you know what? We're going to find out what's causing this and save the world, and you know why? Because we Rose Tyler, we are the defenders of this universe and we're back and better then ever!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hello everyone I decided to write this Fic because I can't stand the fact that Rose and the 10th doctor are no longer on the show. I also can't stand the fact that the doctor changes companions. I guess I'm too stuborn to accept anyone but Rose and the Doctor traveling together. I hated the way Rose left the show, I mean common on the "impossible planet" they were both horrified at the fact that they might have to live "normally" and then the writers go and trap Rose in an alternate universe and leave a human doctor there with her. I WANT ONE DOCTOR, ONE ROSE AND NO MORE DALEKS COMPRENDE? ughhhhhhhhhhhhh ok that's enough ranting for now. I'm just pretending this is how doctor who really is. I'm writing this story for my own sanity. I may even begin to write it like a screen play. Would anyone else like that?


End file.
